


A Good Dream

by Dwyer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwyer/pseuds/Dwyer
Summary: 时间线是海尔森受伤回到肯威宅子疗伤过程中做的一个春梦





	A Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线 海参受伤回到肯威宅子

海尔森很少梦见那个男人，那个拥有金沙色的头发，海蓝色的双眸，象征着无尽的大海，他称之为父亲的男人。  
虽说海尔森是他的儿子，但是他却是最不了解爱德华多一个，珍妮弗知道关于爱德华的事情都比海尔森知道的多。  
他从别人的只言片语和圣殿提供的资料中拼凑出一个与他年幼记忆里认知的风格迥异的男人。

海尔森拼凑出来的男人，现在正睡在他的床上，纯白的毯子堪堪盖住男人的人鱼线。那毯子勾勒出美好的腰线，只需轻轻一拉，男人铜色的肉体就将全部展现在他的眼前。  
而他的睡颜又是如此的安详平和，似乎没有什么能够吵醒他。

海尔森轻手轻脚走到床边，贪婪的看着这个金发的男人，他伸手摸上爱德华的脸，却在指尖碰到他的一瞬间缩了回去，温热的触感仍残留于指尖，他又鬼使神差的伸出舌尖舔了一口指头，明明是什么味道也没有的，他却硬生生的吃出了咸味，是暴虐的风雨给父亲刻下的回忆，是无尽的大海给父亲带来的荣光，是那搜寒鸦号给父亲留下的回忆

爱德华其实一开始便是醒着的，海尔森并没有意识到他只是他潜意识造出来的一个形象，一个由零碎的记忆碎片和资料中拼凑出来的独属于海瑟姆的“爱德华”。爱德华放弃了装睡，他趁着海尔森愣神的功夫一把揪住海尔森把他扯上了床，他跨坐在海尔森的身上，这下是真真切切的一丝不挂了。海尔森瞬间爆红了脸，一时间不知道眼睛往哪里看。爱德华却没有放过他的打算，他俯身在海尔森的耳畔低语着：“做吗，我的小乖乖。”

“父亲…我……这样是不对的”海尔森撇过头看向一旁，他含含糊糊的对着他年轻且放浪的父亲说着，指意不明。  
按照爱德华以前的性子来说，他可没耐心和一个磨磨唧唧的人做爱，但是现在他只是海尔森潜意识中自我保护机制创造出的爱德华，他得按照海尔森的意愿去行动。  
“世界上很多东西都无法分清对错，我的孩子，最重要的是你要忠于你你自己内心的想法，你已经是大人了，要有自己的判断”  
爱德华伸手揉了揉他的头，就像曾经的他一直做的那样“我曾希望你能接任与我，而世事无常，但你没有蒙羞kenway的姓氏，自己打拼出一番天地。  
“不用担心，我永远为你骄傲”  
“现在，你应该好好放松一下自己。”爱德华眨了眨眼，拉起海尔森的手轻抚上自己的胸口，缓缓下移“你看见我如此迷人的肉体就一点反应都没有吗？”  
“我没有穿着刺客或者圣殿的衣服，也没有用着以后的我的模样，我现在仅仅是爱德华这个人。”  
“你该换个称呼了，海尔森。”

他主动亲上了海尔森，粗糙的胡子摩着海尔森的脸，过分真实的触感让他一时分不清这到底是梦境还是现实。  
他多希望面前的父亲是真的，尽管这个场景很尴尬，但是他还是希望父亲在这时能这样说说他，为他拨开心路上的层层雾霾

海尔森加深了这个吻，他吻的凶猛，却毫无技巧，说来也是，他之前的生活一直是孤身浸泡于鲜血之中，怎么会有时间与其他人欢爱。  
爱德华皱了皱眉，他被啃的很不舒服，同时也意识到这孩子还是个处，“看来我的海瑟姆还需要爸爸教育他怎么接吻，怎么做爱。”

爱德华喜欢粗暴点的性爱，于他而言他不喜欢追求过多的缠缠绵绵，他更加追求做爱时的快感与痛楚，要知道海上这种事情是不允许存在的，快与爽才是偷腥的秘诀。

他直接掰开海尔森的双腿，像对待什么宝藏似的亲吻着海尔森的小帐篷，双手迅速的解开他的皮带褪去他的内裤，那肉棒弹到了他的脸上，腥臊味扑面而来，“这很肯威。”爱德华看着海尔森的尺寸小声嘀咕了一句便低下头去含他两腿间的肉棒。海尔森微微支撑起身子就看见一个金色的脑袋在他的双腿之间上上下下，他能感受到他下面的小海尔森在爱德华湿热的口腔之中下一点点的肿胀起来，他看见爱德华努力吞下尺寸过大的肉棍，尽管爱德华的腮帮被他的肉棒塞的鼓鼓，却仍有一部分紫红色的阳物露在外头，不过我们亲爱的船长自然会照顾好他的海尔森的每一部分。爱德华将他的东西整个吞下又整个吐出，他的舌尖在那东西上面轻轻打转，顺着青筋一点点的往下舔舐，亲吻着自己的囊袋，又整个吞下去，唇口包裹着柱身，轻轻吮吸，发出噗噗的水声，此时红唇与黑毛带来的视觉冲击让他不自觉的又移开了眼，他的目光游离在他的父亲从脊骨延伸至翘臀的纹身上，而那白白净净的屁股与黝黑野性的身躯形成鲜明对比刺激着他的感官，海尔森不得不承认爱德华的身体非常性感。

爱德华感受到他嘴里的肉棒变得粗壮坚硬，搁着他的下巴很不舒服，于是他坏心眼的猛吸了一口，引得海尔森身形一颤，倒吸一口冷气，差点没射出来。爱德华满意的感受着海尔森的反应，舌根一发力想要退出来被海尔森一巴掌按了下去，肉棒碾压过口腔，龟头卡在了咽喉之处，爱德华本能的感到反胃，却因自己被一个处男夺取了主导地位这个想法一瞬间的恍惚，在这次做爱中彻底的沦为了承受方。他稳住身形后来的却是海尔森猛烈的抽插，呜咽声都被海尔森打回了肚子里，他除了泛红眼角其他什么都不能做，牙齿肯定嗑到了海尔森的肉柱，但海尔森丝毫没有松开的打算，仍然是在不断的深入，听见海尔森舒服的叹息声，他不由的翻了个白眼。

海尔森一股脑儿的全交代了，爱德华咽了大半，还有一些在海尔森将肉棍抽出后，吐在了海尔森的腹肌上。海尔森刚想把这些yin液擦拭，爱德华突然凑上来把刚才吐出来的白浊悉数舔净，他的舌尖轻轻扫过海尔森腹肌裂开的地方，由下而上，一直舔到他的乳沟，他的手开始逗弄着海尔森的乳头，他反复搓揉拉扯着已是硬挺的红缨，他也才不管海尔森在做什么思想斗争或者是准备工作，他还巴不得海尔森就这么想下去，这样他就可以上了海尔森，反正他也不是真的爱德华，一点愧疚或者不好意思都没有。

可是海尔森会是那种让自己处于被动状态的人吗，当然不是。

他的手直接向他父亲的后穴戳去，爱德华被他这一戳惊的不行，下意识的收缩了后穴，绞的海尔森觉得自己手指快断了，他的另一只手安抚性的捏了爱德华白花花Q弹的屁股，这也是爱德华全身上下最白最有弹性的地方了。“放松点，父亲，我这才进去一根手指头呢。”他的手指头在里面抠了抠，“您夹的太紧了，不好好扩张会伤到您的。”  
海尔森的小动作让爱德华不由的扭动了腰肢催促他快点，海尔森拍了拍爱德华的屁股让安分一点，白花花的屁股上立马多出来几个红巴掌印子，十分惹眼，却又香艳。爱德华发出一声呜咽，总算是安分了。海尔森伸进去两根手指，一点点的撵开肠壁的软肉，常年握剑的手上有不少茧子，而这些茧子带给爱德华一种诡异的刺激感，粗糙的手指在洞穴里面时不时的按压一下肠壁，便能引起爱德华碎琐的呻吟，除了刚开始的一点点涩感，爱德华的后穴很是适应，海尔森将手指增加到四根，四根手指让原本拓宽的后穴变得狭隘了起来，爱德华也不过是哼哼唧唧了两下，便适应了后穴异物的增加，海尔森看他差不多适应了，便抽插起来，越发的深入流畅，鲜红的软肉不断被翻出，又随着手指的动作塞进去，肠道蠕动着，他像是个贪欢的浪荡娼妓，不断勾着手指将他们推入更深的地方。

海尔森上手的很快。

爱德华的身子在海尔森手下为他不断颤栗着，耐心和理智都被海尔森的准备工作一点点磨没，他扯着沙哑的嗓子喘着气挤出一句“甘霖娘，你他么就不能直接捅进来吗。”海尔森听着这句话手上的动作一顿，可能爱德华并没有意识到这句话从他嘴里说出来是有多么的性感也没有意识到他的声音带了那么一丝丝的哭腔，就像是没有攻击力的奶猫挠你两下，让人痒心的很，当然爱德华不可能是奶猫，但是他现在是一只老虎也要趴着接受愉悦的摧残，一喻自控力极佳的他听到这句话瞬间理智崩断，什么都没说直接抽手换分身撵了进去。  
爱德华还什么都没反应过来，一个滚热粗壮的东西就将他桶个对穿，“F**K!!!”他疼得不由的想要起来却又一把被人拉回来，脏话还在口中蕴量，海尔森却把刚才从穴里面抽出的手指塞进他的嘴里让他无法发声。“绅士是不能说脏话的父亲，这可是您教我的，您可是忘记了？”海尔森边说着边弄着爱德华的口腔，发出泽泽水声，但是下面除了捅进来却没了个动静，爱德华难耐的扭了扭自己腰，撑起自己的身子开始自己动了起来。  
“嗯....啊.....”爱德华缓缓的将海尔森的东西吞进，那如烙铁一般滚烫的阳具是手指没法比的，爱德华觉得他的后穴完全被阴茎一点点的撑开了，不留一条褶子，而这个过程缓慢却又清晰，他甚至能感受的到茎身上的青筋的纹路，不过这不影响着他继续享乐，稍稍适应过后便上下扭动起来，嘴里发出破碎的喘息声，海尔森的手指还在他的嘴里，口水混杂着肠液从嘴角流出，爱德华吞咽不及，只能由着海尔森的手指在他的口腔里搅动。  
爱德华突然身形一软，两眼一黑，眼角泛红，发出一声高亢的呻吟，整个人都摊在了海尔森的身上，前身也有些yin液冒出。海尔森感觉到刚才他的东西顶到了一个略微凸起的地方，估摸着这就是所谓的敏感点。他终于不打算由着爱德华胡闹，海尔森将手从爱德华的嘴中抽出，拉出长长的银丝，他随意的将手上的黏液擦在了爱德华的乳头上作为装饰。他捏住爱德华的腰肢一个翻身将爱德华压在了身下，爱德华感觉那肉棒在他的体内撵了一圈，“唔啊——！”没有了手指的爱德华放肆的叫了出来，叫声是欢快而又高沥，舒坦的不能再舒坦了。  
他双手紧扣着爱德华的腰身，将爱德华的双腿抬起打开，淫荡不堪的一幕便落在了海尔森的眼中，在被前肠液和口水弄的黏腻不堪的股间，爱德华的穴口死死的咬着海尔森的肉柱不放，随着爱德华的喘息声一缩一缩的，而穴口已经被撑的平整，似乎要撑裂了。  
海尔森动起来了，他毫不怜惜的在爱德华体内猛撞起来，恍惚刚才香艳的一幕他没有看见，囊袋猛啪着穴口，红了一片，却还是没有碰到那一点，爱德华不知道他是故意的还是无意的，他被海尔森不停撞向前，又被他拽回来接着承受撕裂的感觉，他也不是说讨厌这种感觉，只是觉得没有达到他想要的快感。他想要提醒一下海尔森，张口却只能听见破碎带着哭腔的呻吟声。  
好吧我自己来找点乐子。爱德华这样想着，他将手伸向了自己的下体想要释放一下，却在快达成目的的时候被海尔森捉住，他拉着爱德华的手亲吻了一下他的手背，就像是接受邀请一样。“父亲，您这是在暗示我没有满足您吗。”  
“上面...再往里面一点....”爱德华乘着这一丝喘息的功夫，勉强凑出了一句话。海尔森立马明白爱德华的意思，放缓了进攻的速度寻找爱德华说的地方，鬼头轻蹭过腺体，爱德华便爽的脚指头都蜷缩起来，一股酥麻感从尾间传送到全身。肠道骤然收缩让海尔森明白自己找对了地方。他又一次带起了速度，一遍又一遍的反复碾压着他的敏感点。  
爱德华被海尔森顶的一耸一耸的，他现在一点力气都提不起来，完完全全把身体交给了海尔森，任由着他变换着体位操弄着。爱德华意识模糊起来，眼前被泪水糊的一片光怪陆离，他将一切都交给了本能，他的喘息他的呻吟在海尔森听来都如塞壬的歌声，交合之处发出的水声和囊袋撞击臀部的声音都成了那歌声的陪衬。  
身下的床单早就在他们翻云弄雨之间弄的褶皱脏乱不堪，海尔森在爱德华的体内射了好几次，爱德华觉得自己的小腹一阵火热，只要一碰便能有白浊顺着穴口和肉棒间的一点点间隙流下来。在最后的高潮时，海尔森整根肉柱都塞入了爱德华的体内只留下两个鼓胀的囊袋，滚烫的jin液射在爱德华的肠道内，烫的爱德华不由得又缩了缩。他紧紧的抱住了爱德华，相同的血脉和紧密相合的肉体让海尔森失神，发出一声长叹，他和父亲从未如此这样亲密过，两人相揉在一起，都将对方融入自己的体内，  
海尔森就这样抱着爱德华昏沉过去了。爱德华看看自己还在微微颤抖的双腿叹了口气，勉强撑起身子，拨撩开耷拉在海尔森额前被汗水浸湿的头发，轻轻落下一个吻。  
“晚安，海尔森 肯威，愿我保佑你。”

清晨，天才有些微光，海尔森便被自己的生物钟唤起来。他头晕的沉重，似乎是忘掉了什么很重要的事情，或许是因为烧糊涂的而带来的错觉，他摇了摇头，试图将这些杂念甩掉。

只是昨晚好像梦见了父亲，爱德华的背影在海尔森的脑海中一晃而过.....梦见了什么确实记不起来了，想必也不是什么特别重要的事情。


End file.
